Miranda Kearnes
Dr. Miranda Kearnes (May 20th, 1978) was born on Ivory Island to Gabby Kearnes and Marcus Kearnes. She is the older sister by 10 years of Rachel Kearnes. Her mother was a nurse, and her father was a doctor. From a young age, Miranda knew she wanted to be a Doctor just like her father. She began studying medicine when she was just 8 years old. In High School, Miranda began taking extra courses so that she could finish college early, and start medical school quicker. She graduated as Valedictorian of the class of 1994. She then spent a year in college, before earning her degree. She then attended Medical School. In 1999 at the age of 21 she had a degree in medicine and began her residency at Arcturus. In 2002 she finished her residency and became the primary physician at Arcturus making $100,000 a year. In 2003, she worked on a patient known only as Patient 002. She would later learn that the patient was Misty Damon. Dr. Kearnes was concerned about her patient because of all the injuries on a 12 year old girl. She began asking questions, and Arcturus decided to fire her. They called into question her mental state. To drive this further, they murdered her parents. This left Dr. Kearnes to take care of her little sister by herself. She was blacklisted by Arcturus, but didn't care. She opened up the Ivory Island Free Clinic on Ivory Island. She'd treat patients for free. Though sometimes they'd pay her, or give her stuff, or even do things for her. Miranda managed to pay her sisters way through college so she could become a nurse. Her sister took a job at Hannah Witt Hospital. Dr. Kearnes never stopped looking for Patient 002. During the Gemini murders, because of what she had seen, Dr. Kearnes was a suspect. She was cleared fairly early, and helped investigators learn more about her mysterious patient. After the murders were over, Dr. Kearnes and her sister traveled around for a while. When she returned, the Indigo Bay Clinic was opened, treating patients from both Ivory Island and Indigo Bay. =Childhood= Growing up, Miranda spent much of her time studying. She was highly intelligent. She didn't have many friends growing up. In 3rd grade, it was recommended that she move up to middle school becuase of how advanced she was. When she was in 7th grade, she got a little sister in Rachel Kearnes. She made a few friends in Karen Crewes and Viki Lords. =High School= Miranda started High School in 1990 at the age of 12. Miranda attended Six Sisters High School. She graduated as Valedictorian of the class of 94' at the age of 16. Miranda took college level courses throughout high school, so she could earn her bachelors degree early. =College= At 16, Miranda started to Harvard University. She got a bachelors in a year, and began med school at just 17. She found it difficult in college because of her age, but managed to do very well and graduate Summa Cum Laude. Miranda finished Med School in 1999. =Arcturus= After med school, Miranda was offered a residency at Arcturus. It was a great opportunity for her, because it'd give her a chance to work close to home. Miranda accepted the job, and completed a 3 year residency there. In 2002 she became the primary physician at Arcturus at the age of 24. She was given a $100k/year salary. In 2003 however, she treated a patient called Patient 002. She was a 12 year old girl, who was badly injured. Miranda was concerned for the safety of her patient, and began making inquiries. The inquiries ended up getting her fired, as they had to do with Project Gemini. Arcturus claimed to question her sanity, and denied existance of patient 002. They also murdered her parents to show that they didn't want her looking into things. =Free Clinic= After leaving Arcturus, Miranda had to take of her little sister. She couldn't get another job, but Diora Landry helped her open up a Free Clinic on Ivory Island. Miranda agreed to work for free to help the people of the island. She managed to send her little sister to college, but just barely. She'd accept favors in exchange for treatment. She would never refuse treatment to anyone. She tried getting Nate Sark to look into Patient 002, but she couldn't get him to. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini murders, Miranda was a suspect because of her knowlege of Patient 002. Though Arcturus kept no records of her treating Misty Damon, Cara Leigh remembered hearing her ask questions. Miranda talked to investigators about the patients, and was discovered as a member of Canopus. Miranda tried to help investigators discover the identity of patient 002. She also helped treat patients at Hannah Witt Hospital when she had the time. She got Nate Sark to question her redaction, which ultimately lead to him leaving Arcturus. =Later Life= Miranda and her sister traveled a bit shortly after the Gemini Murders ended after recieving a generous settlement from those who inherited Arcturus. When Miranda and Rachel returned to Indigo Bay, they began working at the Indigo Bay Clinic. Miranda continued treating patients, regardless of if they could pay or not. =Quotes= "They claimed I was crazy. Hmph." "I hold a grudge against Arcturus. though there are a lot who do..." "I wanted to help the people of Ivory Island. So many people are sick. Someone has to take care of them. It might as well be me." "Not much. Lumen often came into the free clinic. But the others? Not so much." - on what she knew of the first Victims "Have you ever looked at why I was redacted?" - to Nate Sark Category:Doctors Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0